jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Starbright (Part 1): Falling Star
Starbright, Part 1: Falling Star 'is the sixth episode of Jem. Plot Jem stars in Howard Sands' new movie, part of the prize she and the Holograms won in the Battle of the Bands. But Pizzazz convinces her father to buy the movie studio making the film and give ownership to Eric who quickly seizes control of the film and adds the Misfits to the cast. Eric places the focus of the film on the Misfits and Jem and the Holograms are relegated to supporting roles. Finally fed up with the Misfits' disruptive behavior, Jem and the Holograms, along with Video, quit the movie. Meanwhile, Jerrica receives shocking news about Ba Nee, who has been diagnosed with a rare optical condition that will leave her blind within a matter of months. Featured Songs *"Who Is He Kissing" - Jem and The Holograms *"Jealousy" - Jem and The Holograms *"Universal Appeal" - The Misfits Trivia *The Misfits outfits' change. Pizzazz has a longer black stripe on her collar and skirt. She no longer has a black sash on right knee. Her sock has switched legs. Roxy's sweater has changed from black to purple. She has lost her pearls and her pants has changed from the red and green with black letters to a green/blue/yellow stripes. *Roxy and Stormer seem to be mind-boggled about how wealthy Pizzazz's family is. *Lin-Z's look has changed dramatically from the fist time she was seen. She has gone from the jacket and pants outfit to an orange and green one. Her hair changed from being choppy to being permed. *From this episode and on, the main characters' original outfits (as well as their faces somewhat) were changed. Improvements were made, but first and foremost, they were supposed to resemble the Hasbro dolls more, which meant that Jem's pink belt became white. Jerrica's pink and blue striped dress with a red belt, a hat and pink shoes, became white and blue striped with a white belt, without hat and blue shoes. Pizzazz's dress got slightly different design, she got an bracelet, she lost a legband, and switched the sock to ther other leg. Roxy's top became purple instead of black, her tights became multicolored instead of pink and green, she lost her necklace, got a bracelet, her belt changed shape, shoe got new shoes. Lin-Z has completely changed her look, out of recognition, even though she wasn't even available as a doll. Rio's outfit got no changes on the other hand. *The episode was filled out with extra scenes and/or partly re-animated. *During "Congratulations," when Pizzazz pushes Jem away from Rio, Jem's tights are missing. Quotes *'Video: Jem, wait up. They're not getting an inch of my tape. *'Jem': I'm sorry that you wasted your time. *'Video': Getting to know you is definitely not a waste of time. ---- *'Jem': (After the Misfits finish singing "Universal Appeal") You're through throwing your weight around. *'Pizzazz': I've only begun. (throws a hanging star at Jem) *'Jem': (catches the star) You're a falling star. (throws the star back at Pizzazz which knocks her down) ---- *'Roxy': (to Jeff) I've got time, handsome. *'Jeff': Uh, sorry. (shrugging Roxy off) I've got to go fall off of a roof or something. ---- *'Jerrica': Jem looks pretty good, doesn't she? *'Rio': Yeah. She makes the air sizzle like some bright and dazzling dream. If you can find her. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Songs